


Sweater Weather

by redhoodparker



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Fic, Songfic, a comfort fic if you will, and great for people that are touch starved like myself, idk what else to tag this as ngl, like this is just fluffy and soft, soft, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodparker/pseuds/redhoodparker
Summary: A requested songfic to Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, from my tumblr redhoodparker-writes
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Red Hood x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: I read your panic at the Disco fanfic and loved it so ooooooof much, and so I was wondering I you could, make more songficks, could you do “sweater weater” with Jason todd? thanks a bunch 😙 -Anon
> 
> This is one of my personal favourites that I've written so far. This is also an edited version of the one on my tumblr (it needed a little bit of work) so if you have read the original, then that's why!).   
> This also isn't super long, about 500 words, so it's more of a drabble than a full oneshot, but it's soft and my touch-starved ass needs things like this lol

_The goosebumps start to rise the minute that my left-hand meets your waist and then I watch your face_

To Jason, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The way you moved as you danced around the living room had him mesmerised. He had come home from patrol early, and when he had silently climbed through the window, he saw you sway gently to the song playing out through the speaker. Still moving in silence, he placed his left hand on your waist and turned you around to face him. Goosebumps rose up across your arms as you smiled up at him.

_These hearts adore every other beat the other one beats for_

Jason looked down at you, a smile across his own face. He adored you and couldn’t think of how you ever thought he deserved you. He often vocalised this to you but you always shushed him, telling him that your heart beat for him and nothing would change that.

_Inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour_

He pulls you closer and starts to sway with you, relishing in your warmth. The two of you dance slowly as the rain begins to hit your apartment windows, creating a rhythm that compliments the song that drifted through the small apartment.

_Coming down. One love, two mouths. One love, one house._

Standing on your tip-toes, you press a kiss to Jason’s lips. The kiss projects love from both of you, as most of your kisses do. But it eventually loses its slow rhythm, getting more passionate.

_No shirt, no blouse. You’ll find out. Nothing I wouldn’t want to tell you about’_

You and Jason show your love through actions and sounds. No words other than ‘I love you’s and breathed compliments. Jason is your world, the one that takes you on adventures, allowing you to creep out of your comfort zone. And you, you are Jason’s everything, the reason he fights to keep himself alive in the second chance he was given, the one who keeps him grounded when he tips over the edge.

’ _Cause it’s too cold for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater._

You lay beside Jason, asleep and arms wrapped gently around his torso, while he watches you sleep. Absorbing every detail, despite already having the curves and marks that made up your beautiful face ingrained into memory. He gently pulls the covers over the two of you and brings you closer to his side, allowing you some of this warmth, protecting you from the cold air. Sliding his hand softly up and down your side under his jumper you slipped on, he kisses your hair and allows himself to close his eyes knowing that you will still be there in the morning, just as you promised you always would be.

’ _Cause it’s too cold for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater_


End file.
